Monsters?
by Persephone-Sings
Summary: Heero and Duo feel the weight of constant opposition to their love. How do they manage to handle it?


Author: Persephone-sings

Title: Approval

Pairings: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, bastard president riding on his high horse alongside the bastard Vatican-  
approving Pope, AU, light swearing

Summary: How do Duo and Heero react to the constant opposition of their love?

Rating: R

Author's note: I don't own Gundam Wing so the following characters do not belong to me.

Approval

July 31, 2003.

Duo Maxwell sank lower into the comfortably worn couch as channel 12, ABC news, blasted through the apartment. The sun had gone below the trees quietly and without notice from the young man who watched the television avidly. Lamps remained unlit and the overhead light fixture stayed dark as dusk turned to night and the sun was replaced with a heavy cloud covering. No moon shone tonight, no stars twinkled merrily from their haven. Thunder sounded ominously from the distance as a storm already surged through Duo's soul.

" 'I believe a marriage is between a man and a woman, and I think we ought to codify that one way or another,' _as quoted from President Bush's speech from Wednesday_. _Furthermore, a Vatican twelve page document specifying on the evils of gay marriage and gay adoption was released with Pope John Paul II's approval. It declares gay marriage unsanctified and impure; evil and that gay adoption harms a child rather than helps the child grow to become a more stable, well-rounded human being." _

The Newscaster droned on to a different subject but the rest of the news program was lost to Duo's ears as he sat, stunned, watching everything he had worked for; hoped for crumble and fall.

The pain was blinding, startling in it's intensity and he gripped the edge of the couch viciously, knuckles turning white from the strain. He wanted to leap off the couch, punch walls, doors, cabinets, to scream as the crushing blow threatened to destroy him.

So lost was he in his anguish, that he didn't register the door opening, didn't notice when soft footsteps approached him, the beat steady and measured. He noticed neither the couch sinking under another person's weight nor the warm hand that touched his shoulder. He only tore himself away from the echoes of the newscast when callused hands turned his head to meet tender blue eyes, when comforting fingers wiped tears from his cheeks he hadn't known were falling from his wide, devastated eyes; the violet dark and shadowed with pain.

"Did you hear?" Heero nodded and Duo's fists uncurled from where they clenched the cushion. His fingers ached as blood rushed to them again but he ignored the tingling in favor of cupping Heero's hands in his own, pulling them from his cheeks to press against his heart.

"Guess we have to cancel our wedding plans for December, ne?" his trembling voice ruined the poor attempt at a joke. Heero shook his head and scooted closer to his lover.

"No, Duo. Our wedding is for us. You and me to symbolize our love. Not for those close-minded jerks on television. I don't care what they think," He said softly and pressed a tender kiss to the crown of Duo's head.

Fresh tears spilled from Duo's eyes as he squeezed them tightly shut, "Then, why does it hurt this much, Heero? Why can they still hurt us after all they've already done to us?"

Heero's own eyes ached with unshed tears as he wrapped his arms around Duo and pulled him tightly against him. He buried his face in his lover's hair, treasuring the feel of him in his arms. How could something that felt so good, so right, be wrong?

Duo pressed his face against Heero's neck, wrapped his own arms as tightly as those holding him around Heero's waist.

"We're human, right, Heero? Not abominations, not monsters, not evil."

Oh, Duo. The anger staggered Heero, burned in him as he held his shaking lover. Damn those bastards to hell for making Duo cry, for making him hurt, for making him question if their love was right. "No, love, no. We're not monsters. What we have is beautiful and good. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me. True love, Duo, is what we have; is what we share."

Duo nodded in agreement and was soothed by the calming strength of his love. As the shaking subsided, one burning question echoed in his mind that cried to be voiced; to be given an answer.

"Then, why do they treat us like we are?"

And because Heero had no answer, no reason to justify the pain and the cruelty, he merely tightened his hold on his lover and rocked him in the darkness.

_I love you..._

Owari

_Love is Love and all Love is beautiful_


End file.
